MADNESS
by TanInu
Summary: Drabble. ¿Qué tan despiadada puede llegar a ser ella, cuando es dominada por "Él"?


**Mmm... no sé. Es una historia que escribí bastante rápido y creo que se parece a otra que ya publiqué. Demonios. Pero bueno, hay me dan su opinión... **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen (Diablos...)

* * *

MADNESS

_¿Dónde estoy?_

_Sabes que lo necesitas…_

_¿De qué hablas?_

_Acepta o será muy tarde_

_¿Cómo?_

_No aguantarán..._

-¡Maka!—escuchó fuertemente, y automáticamente salió de su trance, apenas moviéndose a tiempo para que aquella cuña no le alcanzara--¡Pon más atención!—le regañó Soul.

-Sí, lo siento—se disculpó volviéndose a concentrar en la pelea.

_Acéptalo…_

_No…_

-¡Cúbrete!—gritó él, totalmente confundido ante la ausencia de su técnico. Jamás la había visto así. Pareciera como si…--¡Maka!—gritó cuando un golpe le dio de lleno, lastimándolo.

-¡Soul!—exclamó ella, mirándolo rápidamente, ignorando que aquel sujeto ya se encontraba frente a ella, con el arma lista para atacar.

-Es hora de morir…

_¡Hazlo__!_

_Quiero ser más fuerte…_

Se escuchó como aquella arma cortaba el aire, y luego chocaba fuertemente contra alguna especie de pared. Los ojos carmesí de Soul se abrieron sólo para observar como aquella cuña estaba sobre el hombro de ella, haciendo un leve corte, pero Maka no parecía ni notarlo. Sus orbes se abrieron en pánico.

_Mía…_

-No, Maka…--murmuró sintiendo como aquella terrible sensación volvía. La locura la estaba dominando y se lo quería llevar también a él. Apenas y fue conciente de que ella levantó lentamente la cabeza y miró al hombre con sus ojos sin expresión. Una amplia sonrisa adornó su rostro. Un maniático gesto.

-Jaja—fue todo lo que dijo, antes de que aprovechara la cercanía de los cuerpos para darle un golpe con su brazo y mandarlo lejos de ella. Se enderezó más y empuñó la guadaña.

-¿Qué le pasa?—gemía el hombre, observando como ella prácticamente estaba ida, con aquella sonrisa y acercándose como tambaleándose. Se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo para enfrentarla.

-Je, veamos quien muere primero—decía levantando la guadaña y yéndose contra él, con una velocidad muy superior a la que poseía antes. Aquel hombre no pudo esquivar del todo y recibió un corte que casi separó de su brazo de su cuerpo. La extremidad quedó colgando de su torso, apenas sujeta por unos pocos nervios y lo que quedaba del músculo.

-¡Maldita fenómeno!—exclamó dolorido, intentó atacarla y lo hizo, pero lo único que consiguió en sí fue darle un golpe en el cuello, del cual salió un poco de sangre oscura—Negra…--gimió él, aterrado.

-Adiós—murmuró con un tono agudo y casi juguetón, antes de que su arma se cerrara tras el hombre, clavándose en un costado. Ella sonrió y la jaló, partiéndolo por la mitad; la sangre brotó al instante, salpicando todo a su alrededor y formando un charco a sus pies. Partes de sus órganos también cayeron, quedando esparcidas alrededor del cuerpo o bajo este. Ella lo miró por unos minutos—Adiós—repitió levantando nuevamente la guadaña sobre ella al verlo ya tendido en el piso. El cuerpo brilló.

-Maka…detente—rogó Soul, sintiendo ya no podía contener más aquel mal—No lo hagas—pidió cerrando uno de sus ojos ante la presión.

_No te escuchará…_

_Cállate…_

Ella apretó el mango y miró aquel cadáver. Sus ojos ya en blanco, su boca que permanecía abierta y la sangre que se seguía extendiendo por el piso. Su pulso estaba temblando.

_¡Maka!_

_Ríndete_

_¡No lo hagas!_

Fue hundido en le pecho del hombre y luego otra vez. La sangre volvió a salpicar, manchándola aún más. El inerte cuerpo sólo se movía ante cada asestada que le daban. Una maniática risa llenó aquel solitario lugar. Y entonces, colapsó. El alma salió rápidamente, quedando flotando frente a ella. La joven la miró con interés y acercó su arma.

_¡¡Basta!!_

-Sou…ul…--murmuró soltando la guadaña, que scayó al piso, haciendo un ruido sordo.

_¡¡No!!_

_¡Maka!_

_¡Soul!_

El brillo en la oscuridad. Una mano sujetando la suya, sacándola de aquella profundad. La protección de ese par de brazos. Está a salvo, muy dentro de ella lo sabe.

-¿Soul?—pregunta cuando al fin se siente capaz de abrir los ojos. Mira sus orbes rojizas bien marcadas por la preocupación. Él parece aliviarse al verla despierta, pero no suelta su agarre sobre su brazo y no suelta su mano.

-Que bueno que al fin volviste en ti, Maka—dijo sonriendo un poco. Ella lo miró y giró un poco la cabeza, encontrándose con el alma aún flotando sobre el charco de sangre. Abre la boca y rápidamente quita la mirada, no queriendo recordar la manera tan sádica con la que terminó su vida. Pero entonces, recordó—Su alma, ¿Por qué no…?--.

-Digamos, que esta no vale la pena—respondió como si nada.

-Bien—fue todo lo que dijo. Se enderezó y miró que él tenía toda su chamarra llena de sangre y sus manos igual--¿Estás herido?--.

-No—dijo poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole la mano. Ella aceptó, y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba llena de sangre. Parpadeó y se llevó las manos a la cara, sintiendo como sus dedos se deslizaban por el líquido. Sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó a sentir pánico cuando bajó la mirada y se encontró bañada en sangre, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sintió cómo él tomaba su mano nuevamente.

-Vamos a casa, ¿sí?—preguntó jalándola. En este momento, sabía que lo mejor era dejar esta escena y todo lo que trajo consigo en el pasado. Por el bien de ambos. Pasando al lado del alma, sintió como los pequeños dedos de ella se entrelazaban con los suyos y él apretó su agarre, saliendo por aquella puerta de madera.

-Gracias, Soul…--murmuró cuando salieron, encontrándose bajo el estrellado cielo.

-Eres mi técnico, ¿qué clase de arma sería si te dejara así?—preguntó riéndose. Fue contagiosa su risa y ella también lo hizo, sellando en lo más profundo de su ser, aquel mal recuerdo, en el que fue presa de la locura.

O.W.A.R.I


End file.
